Cognitive Radio (CR) is a promising technology in enabling access of intermittent periods of unoccupied frequency bands. Collaborative spectrum sensing is a key function of CR to enhance sensing performance by sharing sensing information of all CR users. However, the sensing information from all CR users tends to congest channels and cause a large number of overheads. Therefore, a more effective method for collaborative spectrum sensing in a cognitive radio network is needed.